Illegal Things with an Illegal Bot
by cftcft9090
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been sold to a new owner. Now he must comply to this man's wishes as he done for years before. How will he handle his idea of a good time? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This fan fiction contains/may contain explicit drug use, explicit sexual situations, possible self-harm, possible bondage, possible mentions of blood and/or gore. Enjoy~**

Here I am, being driven in the hover car to my new owner's house, rain pelting on the windows. I sigh; will this guy be likeable? Probably not; I've been sold for cheap. I've malfunctioned too much lately, and no one wants to fuck a malfunctioning bot...

I'm surprised that someone would want to fuck this one in general.

But I've been sold. Hopefully my new owner won't sell me around like my old one. I'll be his one and only whore... I hope he's not fat and greasy. My stomach churns at the thought; fat and greasy is not fun...

The car comes to a stop, "Here you are, Arthur," my old boss says, a half-grin plastered to his face as always. I nod, looking at the yellow door. I wonder what it will be like inside...

"Be good so you don't get turned off," he pats my head, "Hell; be as bad you want, like I care." He digs in the passenger compartment, pulling out an umbrella.

"Here," he holds it out to me. I reach for it; he pulls it away.

"Ah-ah-ah, you gotta give daddy a kiss first," he teases, puckering his lips. I sigh, giving in for the sweet protection of an umbrella. Our lips connect; he tastes disgustingly of cigarettes and rum.

But it's addictive...

I kiss deeper, basking in the disgusting nicotine taste and the musky alcohol. He runs his fingers through my hair; I do the same to his. My former owner's coarse ginger locks feel good against my fingertips. He forces me backwards, pinning me against my seat.

He pulls back, "God damn, if I was gonna sex you up, I shoulda done it earlier..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay," he gets off of me and hands me the umbrella, "good luck in there." I nod and exit the vehicle, opening the umbrella in the rain. He drives away, leaving me and the curiously bright door. I slowly step towards it. The handle is squeaky, as are the hinges. I invite myself in; the place doesn't look too bad. A couch, a few pictures…. the floor disappears from below me. I fall, and of course, I scream. HE BOUGHT ME... TO KILL ME...! I squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself for the impact.

...Why haven't I hit the ground...? I open my eyes; the floor is inches below me. What...? Antigravity...? I slam into the ground with a loud _clank_.

"Ah..." a voice echoes in the distance, "you're here." I scramble on to my feet, promptly closing my umbrella. A man walks in, his wife beater is stained with oil and his jeans look baggy. He's not too bad-looking...

He looks me over, "You don't look too beaten up..." I stiffen; oh god he's staring at me... His hair is a dull blonde, slicked back except for just one crop of hairs. He's more attractive now... I gulp, looking away from the man.

"You don't look bad at all..." he's really close. From the corner of my eye, I can see the piercings in his ear and a tattoo of something poking out from his shirt. Oh no, he's hot. My body leans away, refraining from any touch. I thump onto the ground.

The man grins and helps me back to my feet, shaking my hand enthusiastically.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Arthur. I have work to do, so make yourself at home," the man smiles, waves, and walks away.

Weird... I was expecting a cock to be shoved violently down my throat upon arrival, but that obviously didn't happen. The man just left me to do something else, which was somewhat strange... maybe this is normal?

I shiver as I sit on the couch, the fake leather feeling cool on my back. There are pictures on the wall and out of curiosity, I examine them. One picture there are TWO OF THE MAN OH MY GOSH...! No, wait… wait... maybe they are twins? Yes, that seems logical. I look at the third man, he doesn't look happy at all...

I settle back on the couch, lying down. Perhaps I could sleep for a little bit... I curl into ball, slowly shutting my eyes.

I'm falling again, but this time I feel awfully calm. My eyes are wide; watering profusely. Hands grab at my waist, leaving little scratches as they try to pull off my pants. I smack at them, trying to get them away. A loud, shrill sound roars in the emptiness causing my ears to bleed. I bleed now. Blood mixes with tears. This is my eternity.

I snap my eyes open, breathing heavy. This isn't the couch... Where am I? The springs of the mattress squeak as I sit up. Obviously I must have sleep-walked into here; why else would I be in this room? It looks like that man's room... maybe I could find his name-

A moan comes from beside me, "uhn, go back to sleep..." the man whines. I nearly fall off the bed; HE'S ASLEEP... WITH ME... WITHOUT SEX...!

I open my mouth, but no words come out. As requested, I lie down. This time I face the man, trying to get a good look at him. His eyes are open now, staring right back at me. I shy away, my eyes darting somewhere else. He scoots closer to me.

"Arthur..." the smooth voice piques my interest, causing me to look up. His hand rests on my cheek. He strokes it, taking my other hand and resting it on his bare chest. My eyes feel heavy; I lean forward, as does he. He kisses me; I feel his heartbeat on my hand. I kissed a stranger, and I'd liked it.

~9090~

(**A/N: **I would like to thank AshTreeTherapist for editing this for me; I couldn't do this without her! Reviews are very much welcome.)


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This fan fiction contains/may contain explicit drug use, explicit sexual situations, possible self-harm, possible bondage, possible mentions of blood and/or gore. Enjoy~**

I sit on the couch again today. My new master is hard at work in the other room (I think; I can't be sure). I sigh. Did he even remember the kiss? Was there even anything behind it? What the _HELL_ is his name?

Frustrated, I lay down. I start grumbling, a filthy habit of mine which usually makes me lose a client and get turned off. But those days are over, so I can grumble all I want.

Two familiar men come down from the ceiling. Antigravity is interesting...

"Alfred! Oh, Alfred!" The taller one calls out, heading into the back room. The other man gravitates towards me.

"Oh,_ salut_," he says half-heartedly, "I was unaware that Alfred would have a friend about..." Realization hits me; this is the unhappy man from the picture! He's the one without glasses; the one with longer blonde hair and a frown.

"I'm not a friend..." I tell him, "I'm a bot."

He looks slightly interested, "a bot? So am I." Pfft, it seems so obvious once he's told me. I can hear the slight metallic resonance following his normal voice. His joints move as though they are barely rusted. The lackluster in his expressions; he's seen too much of the world. More than that, he's been abused.

"...Perhaps... an illegal bot?" I ask.

He somewhat smiles, "Oui. Living a crime filled life."

"Well... I'm illegal too. 4R7H3R, prostitute bot. For your pleasure purposes~" I say with fake enthusiasm.

Real interest flutters his face, "No way! FR4NC15, I'm a prostitute bot as well!"

"What are the odds?" I grin widely, holding out my hand, "it's nice to meet you." Our hands meet, shockwave rippling through my circuitry at the touch. We both giggle; it tickles our wires and wiggles our resistors.

My owner, Alfred is his name I believe, comes out with the man who ran into his back room. They have the same face- twins; they're twins. I nearly forgot.

"Alright, Francis, hop up," Alfred says. Francis obeys; he stands next to Alfred like it's a routine.

"Mattie, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is Matthew. Matthew is very close to me. Keep each other company while I fix up Francis." They both stumble away.

Matthew takes Francis' place on the couch.

"So, you're Alfred's new bot?" He picks at his fingernails, really just uninterested, "I assume you're the same brand as Francis?"

"Model," I correct him. "It's called a model, not a brand. And yes, Francis and I are the same model."

He looks at me, unamused, "Brand, _model_, I don't care." He points his finger towards me, "You just keep your filthy whore hands off my Alfy. _Capisce_?" He looked like he could gut me with that finger. I hear muffled screaming in the background; this place feels like a death house….

I gulp, "Yeah, okay, no problem. Heh."

He growls in disgust, "Good for nothing robots. Leave a bad taste in my mouth." He spits, grinding the small puddle of saliva with his shoe as if it were a cigarette.

Alfred returns with Francis, the bot's eyes are rolled back and his head lulls to the side.

"All clean! That was one nasty bug. Wires were spilt, fluid EVERYWHERE. But he's fixed~" Alfred chimes, urging the bot to walk forward.

Francis whirrs to life, trying to push himself to move. He starts to twitch all over. His attempts to lift his head are futile; he gets it up a little and then it falls again. I swear I smell smoke.

Alfred frowns. He puts his hands around Francis' head and violently jerks it up to its proper position. The metal squeaks harshly, Francis revives.

"There. NOW all better." Alfred chirps.

Francis gulps, "Oui... Merci, monsieur..."

"Thank you Alfy~" Matthew bats his eyelashes, "How will I ever repay you?"

"Well I guess you cou-"

Matthew gasps dramatically, "A kiss? Of course I'll give you a kiss!" Matthew jumps up and lunges towards Alfred, planting kisses all over his cheeks and landing a final large kiss on his lips.

Alfred stands still for a moment, highly disoriented, "Th-Thanks Mattie..."

I can practically see the hearts jumping off his head, "Come on, Francis. Let's go now." Francis follows Matt to, what I assume to be, the backdoor.

"Goodbye, Alfy!" Matt waves, blowing a kiss.

"G-Goodbye Arthur," Francis says hesitantly, leaving with his owner.

I answer too late, "Goodbye!" He's already gone.

Alfred sighs, "What a handful..." his blue eyes dart up at me, "Here, come with me." We travel to his bedroom- or whatever room was the room from last night. He lies across the bed, legs hanging over the side.

"Hey, I don't bite." He motions for me to come closer. I comply of course; it's only one of my primary functions. One of his legs jams against my shins, causing me to fall over onto him.

"Okay, I lied. I bite sometimes," he looks up at me with a toothy grin. I hold back a blush... or at least a robot equivalent of a blush. It's more like the circuit boards in my face heat up from over-processing, causing the silicone to heat up and turn red, but that really isn't important. His arms wrap around my waist; my hands clamp his wife beater.

"P-Please don't bite me too hard..." I plea, silently hoping he's experienced.

"I can bite as hard as I very well please. And you'll do as I say." He warns, pulling me onto the bed, "Now Arthur, are you used to taking it up the ass?"

"Yes sir." My voice is firm, "It's my primary function." He flips us, making my back press against the crisp sheets.

"Oh right," A grin rolls over his face, "I totally forgot. That was actually the reason I bought you."

"I don't know what other reason you would buy a prostitute automaton for..."

He grabs my chin, "I just had a crazy idea. How about I use you? I mean, if you buy a bot then you ought to use it."

My focus shifts to his face, "Please, by all means." I mentally prepare myself; I'm going to get fucked again….

He meets my lips, catching me off guard. My mind grasps the situation and follows appropriately. His hands move to my shoulders, pushing me into the mattress. His thick tongue wanders into my mouth, feeling around my teeth.

He pulls away and stares at me with his murky gray-blues. I'm hypnotized, paralyzed, and unable to battle. I am quickly rid of my shirt. Alfred latches to my neck, nibbling across my faux-carotid and down to my collarbone.

My breathing is shallow, "I n-never quite caught your name. F-From what I've gathered..." I pause when he pinches one of my nipples, "I-I-I-It's Alf-f-fred."

"Why yes," he purrs, twisting my nipple like a key in an ignition, "Alfred is my name. Alfred Jones." I grit my teeth as he grabs my other nipple and twists it just the same.

"A-Alfred..." the name is like quicksilver on my breath, "I-I-I..." I cut myself off, too lost in my thoughts.

He licks up the underside of my chin, "Hush, little kitten..." he releases my nipples and his hands roll downward, "Mewl for me."

I swallow and try my best to make a feline whimpering noise, which admittedly just comes out shaky and disgusting sounding. But he seems to enjoy it, a smirk snaking over his face. He dips his fingers beneath my waistband as a reward.

"Good Arthur. Now meow for papa." He commands.

I listen, "M-Meow... Meow..." His hands dive into my trousers, foundling my privates through my briefs. I squeak in surprise, his hands are cold!

He looks pleased, "Wow Arthur, hard already? You're even wet! Am I that attractive?" I bite my lip and nod my head. He chuckles and pulls my trousers down, leaving me only in my briefs. Not an unfamiliar feeling, in fact it's very familiar.

He strips himself of his own pants and undergarments. Oh my, his dick is huge! My briefs are quickly removed, leaving me naked.

"Knees up and spread 'em," he demands and I follow suit. I pull my feet back so my knees are in the air and spread my legs as far as possible, which is pretty far because I'm rather flexible. Alfred prods at my anus.

I cut in, "Y-You don't have too. Just put it in."

He pulls his fingers away, "You sure?"

I nod, "Pre-lubricated." Alfred shrugs and positions his cock. He shoves in slowly, that massive dick is murder on my ass. I moan, tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. But I adjust quickly; I am made to be adaptable. He soon starts to thrust steadily.

"Heh, you're pretty tight for a hooker," he grins, his pace quickening.

I look up in horror, "Is it too tight? My settings are adjustable on my control panel-"

"No, no Arthur, it's okay. I was just making a joke." He sighs, going faster. I turn away, well this is embarrassing... My legs are suddenly moved, my knees are thrown over his shoulders. Now he's close, we're nearly face to face.

"Arthur, please look at me." He asks, his eyes piercing my skin. I turn back and look towards him. My hands subconsciously move to his hair. I used to play with Alystar's hair all the time... Alfred's hands wrap around my private. A gasp escapes me along with a moan.

"Al-Alfred," I whisper, low on air, "f-faster, please!" Alfred grants my wish, pounding faster and harder into my asshole. I let off another moan, encouraging him to do as he pleases. His cold hands ring around my unspeakables.

My stomach gets that tight feeling, "Alfred, I'm going to cum..."

"Go ahead," and with that, I cum. I spurt seed all over Alfred's and my chest. Alfred releases my privates and rams into me at top speed. He soon releases himself, cumming in my anus and getting some on the bed sheets. He groans and rolls to one side of the bed. I roll the opposite way and lay on my side.

~9090~

(**A/N: **I plan to go up to 10 chapters and I really love reviews! I like your shoelaces and I'd like to thank my beta, AshTreeTherapist. You all should visit her tumblr!)


	3. Chapter 3

** WARNING: This fan fiction contains/may contain explicit drug use, explicit sexual situations, possible self-harm, possible bondage, possible mentions of blood and/or gore. Enjoy~**

The click of a lighter grabs my attention. I don't dare turn over, though. He takes a deep breath, there is silence, and then he exhales loudly. That familiar, sickening smell fills my nostrils. It's all too inviting.

I turn over now; Alfred is sitting on the edge of the bed, a cancer stick between his fingers. I watch as the cherry glows red when he takes a puff.

He catches me staring, "Hey there, we'll start round two once I finish this."

"Cigarettes are bad for your health," I frown mockingly. He chuckles, taking another puff.

He blows the smoke in my face, "You know how many times I've heard that? I know they're bad for me, doesn't mean I'll stop." I sniff up all the excess smoke, as much as I hate the stuff it still smells like paradise.

Alfred catches me, "Ah, you seem to like 'em. Why is that? D'you smoke 'em? Perhaps a favorite customer...?"

"Previous owner," I sigh, "addicted to fags and alcohol."

"Your 'previous owner' sounds like a swell guy." He points the cigarette in my face playful. Big mistake, the cherry pops off and lands on my chest. I stare at it, unable to think of what to do.

"Shit!" Alfred crushes it against my chest and flicks it off. I moan, the burning sensation is invigorating against my dulled sensors.

He furrows his eyebrows, "Did you just moan? You getting turned on by burns?"

"N-No!" I deny, actually enjoying them. Alfred grins and shoves the cigarette against my pectoral, sending a tingling sensation through my body.

I moan subconsciously.

"Liar," Alfred bounces excitedly. He pulls another fag from his pack and sticks it in my mouth. My mouth immediately rejects it, spitting it out in my hand.

"I don't want this!" I hold it out to him. He plucks it from my hand and pops it back in my mouth, quickly lighting it afterwards.

"Take a puff," he smirks deviously, "it'll be alright." I draw in a deep breath; the smoke clogs my oxygen holes. I hacked into a coughing fit, still keeping the cigarette in my mouth. Although it burns, it tastes extremely delicious.

Alfred grins deviously and lights another, jabbing it into my shoulder. I shudder, the burn sensation traveling through my processors. They must be broken; it shouldn't feel good- I should feel _pain_. I take another puff of my cigarette, only coughing a little bit.

"Oh Arthur..." he digs one into my chin, "I'll just call you Artie, okay?" I nod, it's not like I can deny. He drags the cigarette down my neck like a paintbrush on a canvas, leaving ash and burns behind instead of paint. I moan the best I can with a cigarette in my mouth. Alfred leans in and sucks on the other side of my neck, trying his best to leave a big hickey. He moves the cigarette downward, jamming it into my stomach. You can hear the silicone sear. The cigarette nearly falls from my mouth as I moan loudly.

"Alfred... I can't take this..." the words pour out of my mouth without any processing at all, holding the cigarette in the corner of my mouth. He grinds the fag into my thigh, a little too close to my privates. Alfred sloppily attacks my neck, tongue slapping around. The cigarette in his hand has burned to a stub.

Alfred pulled away from my skin, "Ready for round two?" His husky voice reverberates through my motherboard.

"I-I-I-I" I give up, "Yes." The stub pokes into my other thigh, burning down to the filter. Alfred throws it high into his ashtray and plucks the fag from my mouth.

"Geez, if you ain't gonna smoke it, why did you light it up?" He places it in his own mouth.

"But I-" I am interrupted as he suddenly pushes me onto my back.

"Shhh, I let it slide this once, just don't do it again." And with that, he positions his penis yet again. He pulls my wrists together and holds them over my head as he pushes in. I grunt, my pain sensors are too overloaded to take any real pain at this point. He thrusts at a nice smooth pace. My sensors are dead at this point, no pain and no pleasure, just the electronic-gut instinct that he's having a good time. I wiggle my ass just a bit to see if I can get the little metal under my artificial skin to work again. No dice, I'm sensationless... Oh well, it'll come back in the morning.

"Alfred-"

"Shhh..." he cuts me off, "just moan and don't say a word." I shrug and fake moans as requested. I'm an expert at fake keens and groans; they have a special place in my voice bank. I can speak Russian too, but that's a WHOLE other story.

"Oh yes..." he moans, "just like that." I can tell he's enjoying it; skin slaps against skin as he speeds up once again. I don't feel shit.

He cums quickly, I'm not even close to my climax due to lack of FEELING. He pulls out and rolls over.

"Okay Artie..." he yawns after a moment, "that's enough for tonight. Do I need to switch you off or-"

"NO. Nononononono. Please don't switch me off; I've been good, haven't I?"

He blinks, "Yeah, I won't switch you off if you don't want... I didn't know you'd get so defensive..." He rolls over, as do I. I close my eyes and drift into sleep mode.

~9090~

(**A/N: **I will say this now; I do not condone the use of drugs or alcohol. Using them in a story is one thing, but real life is different. Please don't fall into the attractiveness of drugs; you're much better than that.)


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This fan fiction contains/may contain explicit drug use, explicit sexual situations, possible self-harm, possible bondage, possible mentions of blood and/or gore. Enjoy~**

Barf fest. Those two words describe how I feel this morning. The full effect of the burns was setting in; my skin was sensitive and in repair mode. And my body was purging. My body was never meant for smoking cigarettes or even just plain old eating. So I'm here, kneeling in front of the toilet, puking up a mixture of tar and oil (plus the rat poison, formaldehyde, fiberglass and other things in cigarettes). I think I got some on my chin...

"Hey, are you alright?" Alfred stands in the doorway.

I put on my best indifferent face, "Yeah, I'm fine..." A little weaker than I hoped, but it came out alright.

Concern wipes over his face, "Y-You're not pregnant, are you?" I burst out laughing, pregnant? PREGNANT? HE THINKS I'M PREGNANT! WHAT A CARD! My laughter is cut short by a convulsion followed by more vomit.

I grace him with a proper answer, "No, I'm not," I snicker, "pregnant. Those fags have taken quite a toll on my systems."

Now he seems confused, "Fags? That's not very nice. They're people too."

"No, the cigarettes, love." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Oh..." he approaches and kneels next to me, "you've got... vomit on your face..."

"I know," I lift a finger to wipe it off. He catches my wrist.

"Don't. That's disgusting." He grabs a piece of toilet paper and wipes the black sludge off my chin. The tainted paper is flushed along with the oily water.

"Thanks..." I turn away.

He laughs and stands, "Get up and get some pants." I stand, moving into the bedroom and grabbing some undergarments. Not sure if these are mine, but I'm going to wear them anyway. I return to my favorite spot, the couch.

"Artie, I'm going out. I'll be back in a little while!" Alfred shouts from afar. I lie down, snuggling into the cool fabric that feels nice against my burns. Sleep mode consumes me.

I'm falling again. No tears, no shrieks, no hands. Just surrounded by darkness. I turn around; there is a very small light in the distance. It makes me hopeful. Maybe I can reach that light? Dark hands encircle my chest. I'm not free yet...

"Artie..." I'm awoken by a light shaking, "Well, good morning little guy!"

I sit up quickly, nearly knocking into him, "Aah! My internal clock displays six! I slept for too long!"

"Nah, it's alright." He assures me, "I had work to do, anyway. I hope you have recharged?"

I look down at my hands, are they small or is it just me? "Yes, I have."

"Good." He heads for the fridge, "Would you like something to drink?"

I soften my voice, "No thank you..."

"What? Yes? Okay, I'll get you a beer," he brings a six-pack over to the couch.

"Please, this isn't necessary..." I try to push the offered goods away.

He wiggles one in my face, "Oh come on! Just have one, I insist." I gulp and take the beer. What to do... I really do not want to drink this...

"I-I don't know how to open it..."

He holds his hand out, "Ah, give it here and let a big strong man take care of you." I unamusingly hand over the bottle, super unimpressed by his comment. I can bloody well take care of myself, thanks. He grips his hand around the top of the bottle and quickly twists the cap off.

"Here," he hands back the bottle. I take it foully, looking down into the brown glass. The bottle touches my lips, I down half of it just to spite him. It doesn't taste bad, but it's not like OH MY GOD BARF RAINBOWS, ya feel me? More like 'eh, it's alright. Not the best thing, but alright'.

Cold hands travel up my back, "May I look at your control panel?"

I turn so it's more convenient for him, "Go ahead." He peels the skin up so it curls near my shoulder blades. There are a plethora of switches and buttons, only half of which are labeled.

"Nice..." I can feel his pleased smile. More beer, I take another swig. He fingers one of my buttons, wiping the dust off before pressing it. My stomach tightens, causing me to sit up quickly and let out an 'ugh!'; I'm not sure what he just did...

"Ah... interesting..." he flips a switch. My inner thigh heats up... oh no, he turned _THAT_ on.

"Huh? You have a broken switch..." Alfred tries flicking it several times.

"DON'T touch the wires," I warn, "they shock you unless I'm turned off... It used to make me switch genders. Someone broke it..."

He snickers, "You could turn into a chick?"

"Not funny..." I'm out of beer...

"No, it's not funny. In all honesty Artie, if you were a chick I wouldn't have even looked your way," he informs me seriously.

"C-Can I have another?" I ask sheepishly. The crack noise of bottle opening fills my ears. He hands me another. I drink some immediately, the more you drink, the better it tastes. Soon half the bottle is gone, then the other half after that. By now he has closed my control panel. My back lies against his chest. I can feel his deep breaths fill and empty his chest.

"Ugh... gimme another, wanker..." selfishly I demand. Surprisingly he follows directions and gives me another. I feel dizzy...

I start giggling, "You know, you're really attractive... hee-hee..."

"Thank you, Artie."

"You must have the ladies crawling all over you! Why're you boning a dude?" I burp, "Ooh, pardon my French!"

He sighs, "I don't like ladies, Artie. Isn't it obvious?"

"Then you must some men trying to claw your pants off. You should be out bumping uglies, eh heh."

"Nah, I don't get out much... it's safer inside."

"Pfft, that's stupid," I giggle more, "The boys must come to you then! Like... that 'Mattie' lad..." my mood sours.

Alfred laughs, "You jealous or something? He's a human and you're not, right?"

"No. You probably screw him all the time. He brings in Francis just so you can have sex in the back room, huh? I bet he moans very quietly and for some reason he's real loose. Do you know why Alfred? IT'S BECAUSE HE'S A WHORE!"

Curiously, he stares at me, "Artie, please. Why would I have sex with Mattie?"

"Why bloody not?! You do have the same genes and bloody face! How could pass up the incestuous opportunity?!" I'm nearly growing at this point.

"Incestuous- you think we're related? Oh no, Arthur, Mattie and I aren't related." He clarifies.

"...What. How... face?"

"Matthew needed some help..." Alfred bites his lip, "I trusted him not to fuck up again so... I lent him my face."

I frown, "What kind of problem does that solve?"

"Well, when you're running from the police, a new face will get them off your tail for at least a little while..."

"The police-!"

"Shh, Artie, shh..." he cuts me off, "Anyway, no. We don't have sex. Mattie is more of a good friend. Besides, he has Francis for any sex he needs."

I'm overrun with giggles, "Francis is nice! I like Francis!" Alfred plucks the beer out of my hand so naturally, I whine.

He smiles down at me, "You're so cute... Let's play a little game..."

"Game?" I inquire curiously, "What kind of game?"

"It's fun game. I put the beer in your mouth, and you try to swallow as much as you can without spilling. How does that sound?"

A smirk devours my face, "Of course. That sounds easy." He starts pouring the beer in his own mouth. What? That's not my mouth! That little snitc-

Suddenly, he starts to kiss me. What is- oh, I understand. I attempt to lap up the yellow liquid from his mouth. It's hard to swallow... but I manage.

He pulls away and refills his mouth. Soon the bottle is empty. I'm out of my bloody mind.

"Alfred... wait a minute..." I tell him.

"What."

My brain is blank, "Urm... um... uh... boners. Yeah."

"That's nice Artie..."

"No wait! Sex! That's the word. Yeah..."

"Sex? You want to fuck?" He's grinning now.

"Yeah... right here. Right NOW." I chuckle, "whoops, I got loud..."

"Eh, not on the couch." Somehow I end up over his shoulder. I don't like this, I start kicking and pounding on his back. His grip is slowly slipping. He takes a seat, where the FUCK are we?

I'm shifted into his lap, "Asshole."

"I should have warned you, I'm sorry." he apologizes with a large grin on his face, "Though, I think we both have a common goal right now."

My foul mood disappears, "Yeah," I bat my eyelashes, "what might that be?" He kisses my bottom lip, snaking his tongue into my mouth. I meet him to make a full frenchy. My arms drape over his shoulders and I happily kick my leg. Haha! He's such a cutie! I could just eat him up!

His fingers dip beneath my waistband. OHMYGOD WHAT IS HE- right, sex, right. My pants slide downward along with my boxers. Soon the fabrics are gone, across the room. He pulls his own pants down just a little. Wow juicy dick, I want that in my butt like right now. I pull away and position his penis in the proper place. Guess who sits down? Me. Now I'm filled with a human phallus.

"G-God Artie, you take it like a champ..." he holds back an obvious grunt.

I reply with "I AM a champ." I start to move, which admittedly stimulates my dulled pain sensors, but nothing I can't handle.

"You're a-a-a" he gasps softly, "naughTY bot..."

"Naughty? Then you'll have to- AH- p-p-punish me." I manage a grin. Good god I feel like a virgin... I can't even slouch! My back is as hard as my dick!

He smirks, "Maybe l-later... For now, just move faster." I obey, quickening my pace.

Out of nowhere he grabs my hips and pushes me down, forcing his cock deep in robot ass. It grazes my prostate. A buzzing sensation tingles throughout my body, leaving me paralyzed temporarily.

I look at him, a smile forming on my face. Carefully I ease him onto his back.

"I will make you feel real good..." a little wink and let the show begin. I dramatically thrust him inside me. Moans, true moans, escape from my mouth. Whoa nelly, this is the best sex I've had in years!

Alfred looks like he's having a great time, "God Artie, for a wh-whore you're awfully t-t-tight~"

"Aw st-stop, you flatter me..." I blush.

He groans, "B-But it's true... ugh I'm s-so close, go faster..." Faster I go.

He lets loose. I dismount feeling incomplete, but I'm used to that... Alfred crawls over and pulls me into his arms.

"Goodnight Artie," he nuzzles my head. My eyes are wide. IS THIS NORMAL? DO NORMAL PEOPLE TOUCH EACH OTHER AFTER SEX?

"G-Goodnight..." I reply sheepishly.

~9090~

(**A/N: **Sorry for a shitty chapter. I have more free time now, so they should be more quality work. Thanks to my beta, AshtreeTherapist, and your reviews, as always.)


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This fan fiction contains/may contain explicit drug use, explicit sexual situations, possible self-harm, possible bondage, possible mentions of blood and/or gore. Enjoy~**

The toilet and I are best friends. I puke, he...well... eats it; a good relationship, right? God, I feel awful... My stomach hurts, my head feels short circuited, and I'm tired... Not the best day ever. Luckily, I grabbed my pants so I'm comfortably clothed. I puke one more time and flush.

I stand and steady myself at the sink. ...This mirror makes me look awful; I can't actually look like this. There are heavy bags beneath my eyes, purple and dark. The skin is slightly sliding off my cheek, the iron peeking out slightly.

No, no, no, this is not good. I run into the living room holding my cheek. This is bad, I'm dying. I'll slowly fall apart then keel over. But I'm so young...

"...Artie?" A sleepy Alfred walks out, "Why are you crying...?" I look up, hand against my wet, broken cheek. Do I answer truthfully? What if he gets angry? What if gets rid of me because I'm broken?

"I..." I close my mouth. I'm afraid; too afraid to answer.

He comes and sits next to me, "Why are you holding your cheek? Is something wrong?"

"M-M-No. I'm fine. I'm just... trying to hide my tears." I attempt.

He gets closer, "I don't think you're hiding tears. Move your hand."

"N-No. I can't. I um... glued my hand to my face." He rips my hand away, exposing my torn cheek. More tears fall. Now what is he going to do?!

"Oh Artie, you've got a little tear... Did this happen when you were asleep?" He asks sympathetically.

"I-I don't know..." I sniffle.

Gently, he takes my chin in his hand, "I can fix you right up. Just a little weld and some stitches and you should be good as new." I sigh in relief. I won't be thrown away! I'm safe! Ow, my head….

"Hey, Mattie and Francis are coming over in a bit. I'll fix you up then after Francis, okay?" my eyes snap open. I was trying to nap on the couch.

"Yes, that's fine." I pout. I'm grumpy and I don't want to see that spawn of Lucifer.

Alfred sighs, "I don't know what he said to you, but please just tolerate him."

"Okay, whatever." I roll myself over. It's naptime.

My rest is interrupted too soon. I sit up when I hear a squeal of "Alfyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Oh hey Mattie, here so- UF!" Alfred is tackled from standing position to the floor. Francis comes and sits next to me. Alfred and Matthew leave the room.

"Sa-Sa-Salut, friend." Francis greets with a hollow smile. Half of his face seems out of commission, lubricant is dripping out one of his nostrils!

I stare in horror, "By God, what happened to you?" he wipes the oil off his cheek with a finger. When he opens his mouth, he hesitates.

"I- um, uh- what h-h-happened to your face?" he attempts to change the subject.

I blink a few times, "I'm not sure actually... I woke up and it was like this."

"Oh." The room turns silent. My question is left unanswered.

Alfred walks out, "Okay, okay; Francis, come back here." Francis sheepishly stands and walks towards Alfred. Matthew takes a seat while Alfred leaves. I nearly growl at his closeness.

"Hello, whore," he sneers.

"Hello, asshole," I retaliate.

"I heard about what you did. Alfred let it slip," his nostrils flare, "I thought I told you to keep your hands off him."

My eyes roll, "I don't have to listen to you. YOU aren't my owner."

"You'll respect me."

"Alfred and I had some raunchy sex last night. Full on penetration and everything."

You could see Matthew fuming, "I'm well aware of your... escapades."

"I was drunk as hell; I rode him like a BULL, I tell ya. My ass is still sore. But hey, sorer than yours will ever be," I wink at him and giggle tauntingly a bit. Bad idea, I provoked a beast.

He pounces at me and claws at my face. I reach for his hair, but it's too far away. We roll off the couch. I'm still on the bottom somehow. My eyes are closed to prevent my eyeballs from getting clawed out as I grasp blindly for something, a wrist, a waist, a face, anything and dig my nails into it. He growls in pain. To retaliate, he jabs his thumb into the gap in my cheek and pulls downward. I scream and claw harder; maybe I can latch my teeth onto something-

"Okay Francis is all don- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Oh my gosh, Arthur! Are you alright?!" Matthew pushes his hands on my cheek like he's innocent.

"WHY are you ON TOP OF MY BOT?" Alfred shouts, running over. I open my eyes; tears come pouring out for the second time today.

"He hurt himself, didn't you hear the scream? He pulled his cheek and fell down. I think he tore it more..."

"Get up, get up," He pushes Matthew off, "Ugh, I'll have to fix this more..."

"But-" Alfred picks me up and nearly drags me.

"No time, I gotta fix your face..." to the dreaded backroom we go.

It's actually not bad. It's somewhat small... There is a large tarp on the floor and a chair in the middle of the room. A rack of tools stands nearby.

The dread fills me again. Fire, screws, solder, glue, staples, wire. Things I'm not looking forward to... Things I'd rather not have.

"Sit down..." he tells me, turning his attention to the tool rack. I take a seat as instructed. How skilled is he with his tools actually? What if he does low, cut-rate jobs?

I shake my head and trust that if he treasures me (the keyword is _if_), then he should do a good job.

"I think I'll just do some stitches..." he pulls out a small needle and copper covered wire, "I'll solder it later..." Anxious, I cross my legs. He approaches my face, poking the needle through my silicone skin. Surprisingly I don't feel a thing. But I can't stand this awkward silence... might as well say something...

I interrupt the silence, "I-I've been thinking..."

"Mhm...?" he half listens to me.

"Well... I only have a first name. So I thought, why not get a last name as well?"

"You don't need one."

"But I want one! It would make me feel more..." I shut my mouth.

"More what?" He looks unamused.

"More... alive..." The expression on his face turns blank. He goes back to work on my face. It's all silent again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"...Kirk."

I throw my eyes open, "What?"

"Kirk. Arthur Kirk. I was watching this old sci-fi show called 'Star Trek' and that was the name of the captain."

"I like Kirk, but it's sort of plain... what about Kirkly?" I suggest.

"Nah, that's lame. Kirkton?"

"That makes me sound robotic. Kirkson?"

"You're robotic! Kirklee?"

"That doesn't mean I have to sound robotic. Kirkland-" We stare at each other. I... I just hit the nail on the head.

"Oh my god Artie, that's perfect! Artie Kirkland!"

"Arthur Kirkland Jones..." I say mindlessly.

"Aw, taking my last name. So sweet..." he finishes the stitch and kisses the exposed wire.

My cheeks burn, "Yeah... I know..." He helps me up out of my seat and takes me out into the living room.

Francis is sitting silently and Matthew is smiling like a psychopath, "Are you okay, Arthur? I hope you didn't get hurt too bad..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." I hardly pay him any mind.

Alfred speaks up, "Alright, I'm all done with Francis so you all can leave."

"But-"

"I have a lot to do Mattie, please let get out." Matthew stands solemnly, slapping Francis in the back in the head to get him to stand up.

"Come on Francis, we're leaving, as requested." He walks up to Alfred, "I'll see you later then, Alfred."

"Okay Mattie, I'll see you later," Alfred gives a small, uncomfortable smile. Is he hiding something? Matthew walks towards the door, Francis follows behind. He waves to me before he leaves; I swear I see something glow inside his mouth.

Alfred sighs, "Ah... they're gone... It's just you and me now."

"You flatter me," I collapse on the couch, "I was going to take a nap, but if you don't want me too..."

"A nap? Did you not sleep last night?"

"No, I slept plenty. I'm not the bot I used to be, I need more rest. These old joints are rusty..." I chuckle softly.

He sits on the ground in front of me, "You can't be that old..."

"You'd be surprised." I yawn, "I don't age well, as you can see. I'm probably older than you."

"Pff, yeah right. You don't look a day over 24."

I laugh, "And how old are you? 18? 20?"

"27," He answers plainly, catching me off guard. 27? That's strange; he doesn't even look that old!

"Well then..." hesitantly, I ask, "may I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"When did you get these?" I thumb the stud in his ear. They can't be real diamonds.

He seems confused, "What? Oh! My earrings! Uh, way back... it must have been my rebellious high school years. Yeah, the famed needle-and-ice cube-because-I-do-what-I-want."

"I'm not sure I understand..." I inform him, "I've never heard of the needle and ice cube thing..."

He smirks, "I'll show you."

"I don't want to do this," I stare into the bathroom mirror.

"Too bad," he smirks, "I looked everywhere for this needle."

I'm thoroughly afraid. The ice on my ear is cold. HE'S LIGHTING THE NEEDLE ON FIRE! Oh no wait, he puts it out.

"Okay, hold still..." he takes the ice off my ear and puts an apple slice on the backside. The needle is aimed towards my lobe. My heart is beating fast, I can't control it.

He pierces it, I scream.

"Please, don't be such a baby." He scoffs.

"Th-That hurt..."

"Ready for the other ear?" I almost faint.

Pain. That explains my life, pain. But I did get a pair of nice earrings! They aren't diamond studs like Alfred's, but they're the only pair he had. Two little flowers, not very big and not very bright, adorn my earlobes. But they make me happy; although I'm still in pain….

"Gosh, don't you look pretty?" He sits on the bed with me and pulls a bag out of his pocket.

"Th-Thank you..." I blush, not even caring what he's doing.

He pulls some paper out, "I bet your ears hurt, huh?"

"Yeah, a little..." Gently, I brush over the little bronze flowers with my fingertips. Ow... pain.

He dumps the stuff from the bag onto the paper, "Don't worry, I've got a pain reliever right here," a smirk is evident on his face. Thank god, if I don't have to go through this, I don't want to. The little paper was rolled into a little cylinder.

"Here, hold this tight," he thrusts the cigarette-looking thing into my hand. I held tight, as instructed. He fished a lighter from his back pocket and lit the faux cigarette. I took in a deep breath. Wow, that tastes nice.

"Hey, what is this?" I ask, taking another puff.

"It's called marijuana. It's a... pain reliever of sorts," he chuckles, putting his bag away. This is really, _really_ good; oh my god.

After half of the marijuana cigarette is gone, the room starts to blur. The walls start to move.

"Whoa... do-do you see that?" I point at the wall as the color changes from tan to purple.

He stifles a laugh, "Yeah, of course I do." What the fuck is he laughing at? Is it hot in here? Wow. My vision starts to blur. My heart is RACING, man. It's racing so fast, it's gonna win that race, alright. I strip myself of my shirt and take another puff. Oh my goodness, it's fucking hot.

"Alfred... Is it hot in here? Or is it just... heh... your mom?" I swear my butthole is sweating.

"I think it's just my mom. What a milf." He jokes. I crack up; THAT WAS SOOOOOO FUNNY OH MY GOD.

The marijuana roll is almost gone and my pants are on the ground and I'm deciding whether or not to take off my boxers.

"Hey... Hey Alfred," I tug at his shirt, "Why don't I just call you Todd or some shit?"

"Because that's not my name; why would you want to call me something else?"

"I don't know... Alfred is like... long. Sounds like a government ploy. Are you secretly out to get me?" Suspiciously, I squint at him.

He chuckles, "No. Then why don't you just call me Al if Alfred is too long'?"

I stand, "Oh my god, you're a genus."

"A genius? Or a genus?"

"Yes. A genus."

"A genus of what?" He smirks. My legs flop around when I crawl onto the bed.

"You're a genus of cat. Meow." Somehow I manage to get on all fours. I wiggle my butt around like I have a tail.

Suddenly, he pounces on me. His hands grip my waist as his mouth approaches my ear.

"Arthur... You must understand..." he whispers, "When you tempt a lion, he's going to attack."

"Haha, attack my butt!" I shout, laughing at myself. But I didn't think he'd go through with it! I could hear him unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. My boxers were somehow around my knees now?

He clasps his hands on my waist and positions his dick to my anus. It takes a little force to get it in. My arms and legs are wobbly; it's hard to keep myself up. He starts to thrust; my nerves are so fried right now. Fried... eggs. Eggs... boiled. Boiled... lobster. Lobster... red. Red... Alfred. Alfred... I swear I've heard that name before... Oh right.

"A-Alfred..." I give my best moan, "Oh god, go hard man..." He grazes my prostate, not really giving me much of a feeling. BUT a feeling none the less!

"Ooh! Alfred! There there! Ahhh..." faaaaake. But he easily buys it. His moans are a good sign, right? Yeah, moans=good.

"Agh, Alfred! Mmmm~" y'know, I could be an actress.

"God Arthur... you sure seem to, ah, like this, don't you?" He grunts.

Did he see through me? "E-Everything is better with-AH-you, Al~"

"You're-ngh-too kind..." I feel his fingers press harder into my lower back. My nerves all fire up at once. Suddenly, I can feel the friction of his penis in my ass.

"Oh dear lord!" My legs shake; I could've sworn these blankets were green... I moan, this time for real.

"A-Alfred... p-please..." Spittle runs from my mouth onto the now purple sheets.

"Please what?" He grunts, thrusting deep.

My arms are about to give, "C-Change these ugly sheets!" The blankets turn a dark shade of red. I fall face first into these ugly sheets, my arms can't keep me up anymore. Al cums; I'm still as horny as hell.

My senses return as he pulls out, the blankets are green again. I feel... sad, and really hollow. Also tired, oh god really tired. I think I'll... just... pass out.

~9090~

(**A/N: **Sorry this took too long, my beta and I were having communication issues. I hope you enjoyed my crappy chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This fan fiction contains/may contain explicit drug use, explicit sexual situations, possible self-harm, possible bondage, possible mentions of blood and/or gore. Enjoy~**

Ah, man... where are my pants...? Where did Alfred go? I swear I left him on the bed when I went to go on my puking spree. Well he is a person, maybe he got up to do something... seems reasonable...

As soon as I walk out the door- pants to face.

"Bloody hell-" I rip the pants off my head, "Alfred!"

"What? Not gonna thank me for the pants?" He smugly asks, grin stretching ear to ear.

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'thank you for the pants'? They're my pant-" but wait, with further examination I determine these AREN'T my scraggy old jean pants. These, in fact, look very new and clean (not to mention expensive). They're a vivid blue, unlike my dull gray old ones. And this weird red "A" on the back pocket.

"A? A for Arthur or..."

"A for Alfred, silly! So when you wear them, everyone knows you're mine," his arms lock around my bare chest. He's warm... but I would enjoy some clothing...

I roll my eyes, "So considerate... Well I'm cold so..." my attempts to squeeze out of his grip are futile.

"Then put my pants on..." he sneers, tightening his grip on me. Um... he's scaring me a little... But best not to disobey, the pants go on.

They're a little... snug. I mean, they're okay around my legs, but they're suffocating my waist! Alfred seems pleased, snaking a finger into one of my back pockets, though.

"Wow... beautiful as ever..." nearly salivating on my shoulder, he palms my buttcheek through my jeans, "I could touch your soft little butt all day..."

"Ahh... okay..." I attempt to bite back a blush, but I can't. A rosy red takes over my face. The tin stitches heat up on my cheek which makes my face extra hot. Why does he do this to me? No one else has ever made me feel this way... and I don't think I like it...

With some effort, I force myself from his grip, "Alfred, please, don't you have work to do or something?"

"Work can wait. I work on my own schedule."

"What a silly excuse..." Suddenly, his hand grips my throat, catching my breath.

"What? Do you not want to be around me anymore?" The sudden U-turn in his mood frightens me, this growling voice is almost enough for me to...dare I say it, turn myself off. My lips open and close to try and reply, try for air! But nothing can get in nor get out.

His dirty fingernails dig into my throat, "Do you not like me, Arthur?"

"I-I-" desperately I claw at his hand, trying to satisfy him with the little I can do, "I do...! I d-d-do...!" He throws me onto the ground, finally allowing air into my oxygen powered life sustainers. What is this feeling? Why do I feel so... conflicted?

He glares down upon me, eyes and voice both emotionless "Then say it. Say you want to be around me."

I crawl over to his leg and cling to it, "Alfred... Al, I want to be around you!" I cling to that leg for dear life. This leg is now my life force. The leg and I are one. I would kiss his feet and kiss the ground he walked on.

"Al... I like you!" Tears stream down my face even though I'm smiling. Oh no, I have a crush! Of all the things! But could this be a crush? I've never had a crush before. On his leg, I feel like a bashful virgin all over again. "Al... I like you a lot!" I cling tighter, kissing the jean fabric over his thigh, "I'll like you no matter what!" Ooh, he's such a wonderful person! There are so many examples of that!

A thumb runs over my damp cheek, "Oh Mr. Kirkland... you must be broken."

I think I might be in love...

I sit alone on the couch, trying to calm myself. My fingers twitch involuntarily. My artificial heart is beating on overdrive. I'm just a big mess... My neck is a little sore from where his hands were... Is it crazy to say I want his to do it again? He was right, I AM broken... But he did this to me, he made me this way. I was built to give pleasure to many, not many pleasures to one. Feeling is a secondary function. But the way he just... makes me feel, it's making me insane.

The way his hands- his rough calloused hands- had squeezed my neck until I couldn't breathe... it was almost, dare I say, _orgasmic_. My body responded by flaring up all my sensors. I was hyperaware. That was the best; most lively I had felt in years! Alfred... Al somehow flipped a switch I didn't even know I had! I'm not even sure if I like this or not, I'm teetering on the edge of yes! and no...

"A-Arthur..." Al hesitantly comes out of his work room, sitting next to me.

My sensors ignite, "Al! Hi!" I think I'm sparkling. I think I'm sparking! Are my wires okay?"

"Yeah, hi," He takes a breath, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."

My heart breaks, "Sorry? ...For what?"

"For what!?" He looks at me like I just confessed a murder, "I nearly strangled you to death!"

"No, no Al, that's okay! You can do that whenever you want!" And with that, he stared at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and after sometime of silence, I was dying.

But finally he spoke up, "You want me to hurt you?"

Well when you put it like that... "Well... no, but..." In truth, I kinda do want him to hurt me. But at the same time, I don't. Gah! Why am I so confused?

"Then why did you say that?"

"I...I didn't mean... I wasn't saying... what I meant was..." at this point I just give up, sighing and lying back on the couch, "I just... want you to do what you want to me, okay?"

He stands, his height towering stories above me, "I don't want to hurt you like that, Arthur." Soon after he says that, he leaves. I feel this mushy feeling on the inside; perhaps my insides are frying...

"Oh? And what's this?" I hold up a little bag of what looks like chalk powder.

Alfred grabs my wrist, "Here, come into the bathroom and I'll tell ya." So I go into that said bathroom. The bathroom I visit every morning because Alfred pollutes my system every night. But it's not like I'm going to stop.

"This stuff is called cocaine," He informs me, "I already chopped it up for you."

"Okay..." cautiously, I accept the bag, "so... do I just eat it or...?"

"No no no no no," he takes the bag back, "There's a very specific procedure that you have to go through."

I sigh; I don't want this to be complicated, "Then what do I do, Mr. Has-All-The-Answers?"

Out of nowhere, he pulls out his wallet, "Okay, first you have to put it in a line."

"Why do you have your wa-" before I can finish, he shushes me. He pulls out a shiny red and white credit card and dumps a little... what is it called... coca-cola on the marble sink counter. Then, he pushes all the powder in a line with the card so it's all nice and straight.

"Okay, now all you have to do is snort it up," he smiles, passing me a twenty from his ugly suede wallet.

"What's this? You need me to go buy something?" I nearly shove the note in my pocket before I see his unamused frown.

He shakes his head at me, "You gotta roll it up, like you would with cigarette paper." Oh, I've done that before. Carefully, I set the bill on the counter and roll it evenly into a little cylinder.

"Now put it in your nose."

"MY NOSE?" I CANNOT AND WILL NOT DO THAT.

He frowns, "Do it or I'll do it for you."

I promptly stick the bill in my nostril, "Ah, okay. Now what?"

Before speaking, he clears his throat, "Listen carefully. Plug one nostril with a finger and suck the powder up through the straw. When you suck it all up, you may feel a little in your nose still. Just snort a little until it's all down." I stay quiet for a little to retain the information. My processor whirr loudly. It's time for action now. I grip the bill and approach the neat line of powder. Thumb in my nostril, I attack the coco-colo head on.

It slightly burns once I snort it all up. I tilt my head back to get it all down. What a weird feeling….

Al smiles at me and I feel... calm. Wow, this is a great guy. His smile curls onto itself... kinda creepy.

"Artie..." he purrs eerily, holding out a hand, "you're twitching. Come here, I'll calm you." I take his hand that currently is growing longer by the second. He reels me in close, we're chest to chest. My touches ripple on his body like water, sending little electrocutions through me.

"Al..." our lips ripple against each other as the room darkens around us. The electricity runs to my head. Suddenly I could run a marathon a million times. I feverishly ripple my fingers across his back, feeling the bones jiggle beneath me. Jell-o man grips my cheeks and pulls my head closer, digging the spikes on his palms into my cheeks, I bleed. I disregard the blood. His tongue slithers into my mouth and slips down my throat. It pokes out my nose.

"Sir Alfred," I pull away and bat my lashes, "Please deflower me as soon as humanly possible."

He lifts a brow, "Sir?"

"You have the dick of a king"

That penis of kings is currently in my mouth. It tastes like oranges and chocolate.

He didn't even bother to take off his pants, not that I care at this point. But that fly is so close that it threatens to eat me...

Al's hand is firmly entangles in my hair, a lion hiding in the grass of an overgrown savanna. Got a lion of a dick in my mouth, bigger than Alystar's ever was! (Not to mention Alystar lacked a lot in most areas. The sex was subpar.) I slowly lick up the side of his shaft, so tempted to bite the head off and suck the blood out, that's not weird. I'm quirky XD. Anyway, yeah I'm sucking dick. Al's trying to be all big and bad by holding his moans back, but I hear them. Oh, I hear them alright. I start to kiss the chocolate/orange flavored penis (which honestly I think is weird because I don't think penises normally taste like that?), starting from the base and work my way up. Once I reach the top, I put the head in my mouth. He pushes my head down, taking a lot more of his penis in my mouth than originally intended.

"Come on Al," I manage to pull away, "Just screw me already."

"If you insist..." he smirks and pushes me back onto the sheets. The sheets and I are enemies from long ago (and by that I mean like a few days). Without warning, Alfred pushes into me. His skin doesn't ripple anymore. It's now more like metal, cold and soft yet hard at the same time. I could also hear a slight clack whenever I touched it.

Then I realize, if Al is metal then he must be like me! Coco-ono has brought us closer together! No wonder I love this man so much... love...

"Al..." I moan quietly, "I love you for who you are on the inside..."

He stops thrusting, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well OBVIOUSLY you're a robot if I can knock on your side and hear a metal sound," I do as I said, getting a loud bang bang from him, "see?"

He snickers and starts thrusting again, making me catch my breath, "Dude, you're high as fuck." That... that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard. Ah, my body is heating up all over. I fucking hate sex. Haha, just kidding, I just don't like this feeling. Sex is something you're supposed to be detached from, not with all this feeling.

Al gets on his knees, lifting my lower half off the bed. My legs dangle freely. I feel a bit... woozy. Oh my god, where am I? Oh, I know where I am... oh my god we're having sex!

He hits my prostate suddenly. I can't handle this. My eyes roll back in my head, arms shaking slightly. Moans loudly escape my mouth, on the verge of being wanting. I cover my face, I'm not here, this isn't happening. His grunts are the only things I can hear. God I must look awful, I didn't even brush my hair.

I feel him pepper kisses on my calf, I can't believe it. I move my hands to see if it's true. And it was! He looks up at me with his half lidded eyes, as if I would get jealous as soon as I looked at him. Kissing my leg as if it was the last time he'd see it.

I can't handle this, I cum all over myself. Expecting he would continue, I try to stay strong the best I can, but surprisingly he pulls out. He pulls me into his arms, sticky chest and all. I become confused when he gently kisses my cheek; that's not a normal after-sex gesture. I meant to say something, but my body just gives out. Nighty night, Artie. Heh heh.

~9090~

(**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to rate and review)


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This fan fiction contains/may contain explicit drug use, explicit sexual situations, possible self-harm, possible bondage, possible mentions of blood and/or gore. Enjoy~**

I'm on the couch again this fine morning. But today I have some company; Alfred insists that he sits with me. And normally I wouldn't care, but when I lay on the couch, I take up ALL of the couch. So I find myself on his lap, his fingers carding through my hair.

"Mattie and Francis are coming over again," he informs me, "and I don't want you to start any trouble. Understand?"

I sigh at the thought of that psycho in our house, "I wouldn't dream of it." But I do. Dreams of ripping that bastard piece to piece always enchant me as I close my eyes ever since he stuck his thumb in my wound. Oh would I love to have the chance for real...

"Good." He pats my head, getting up from his spot, "I gotta piss; I'll be back." Once again, I'm alone. I take a deep breath; it is moments like this that I used to pray for. Although nowadays, I realize that don't really like it as much. Yeah, he's a little unpredictable, but I lov...lo-lo-like him a lot.

Alfred returns, "Okay, sit up for a second." I comply; he scoots back into his spot and helps my head back down. I have found the life of my dreams.

Matthew and Francis enter our abode. Upon seeing my head in Alfred's lap, Matthew looks heartbroken. Haha, fucker. Alfred rises and greets Matthew, and Matthew greets him normally, instead of the loud and painful-looking hug. I sit up myself, making room for Francis to come and join me on the couch. Alfred and his doppelganger leave the room.

"Hey chap," I pat the cushion next to me, "Come here." Francis gives a small smile and accepts my offer.

"So how have you been? Has he been treating you right?" I inquire.

All he does is shrug a little as he stares at his knees.

"You don't know?" I reposition myself so I can look at him from his knees, "Why don't you know?"

He shrugs again.

This isn't right; I sit back up and take Francis' head in my hands so he's forced to look me in the eyes, "Francis. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He purses his lips, looking anywhere but at me.

"Francis, say something!" I shake him a bit.

His mouth flashes open, red lights blinding me. _'I'm sorry, I can't_,' rolls across the scrolling marquee in his mouth. My heart stops, someone took his bloody voice away!

"Oh my god," my voice heightens from exasperation, "Who did this to you?"

_'No one..._' the words scroll slowly, _'This is only my fault.'_

"Don't say- ur ah... well for lack of a better word, say that." Because technically he wasn't saying anything.

_'Well it's the truth._' He smiles. That hurts. It hurts to see that he's blaming himself for this. But I know who is truly responsible for this. The monster that has even hurt me. That demon, Matthew. All of Francis' previous injuries had to be because of him, it was obvious now.

"...Why are you here?" I asked hesitantly, not really sure I wanted to know. But when he held up his hand, I am certain I don't want to know.

But it is too late now. His fingers are bent every which way that isn't natural; a black sludge oozes from the bottoms.

"Oh sweet lord..." I nearly vomit, having to turn away to avoid that, "No... I can't handle this."

He puts his hand away, _'I'm sorry Arthur. There's nothing I can do.'_

"But there's something I can," I get very serious, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Do you mind living in police custody?"

_'Of course not.'_

"Then I need something from you."

"Bye Mattie," Alfred smiles softly. Matthew gives him a gentle hug.

"Goodbye, Alfred," His face looks almost... depressed. I'm sure they'll see each other again, right?

"Okay, goodbye Francis," I probably would never see him again.

He waved with his bandaged fingers, '_Bonjour... friend._' And with that, they are gone. I burst into tears. Alfred, a little confused, takes me into his arms.

"Tell me this is right..." I sob into his shoulder, "Tell me what I'm going to do is right!"

"What are you-"

"Just tell me!" My sudden scream certainly gets to him.

"It's going to be alright," he pats my back like a child, "I trust your judgment is sound." And those words, even if they didn't know my intentions, sooth my questioning brain. With a deep breath, I dry my tears on his shoulder. My decision is clear.

"Um..." I look questioningly at him as he wraps a belt around my arm, "What are you doing?"

"This will help me find a vein..." he absentmindedly explains as he tightens the belt.

"A vein? For what?" I don't actually have veins, I have tubing, but we both knew very well what we mean.

He pulls out a syringe, "For this." Spit gets caught in my airway upon seeing the needle; I nearly kill myself.

"NO." I rasp firmly, "I CANNOT HANDLE THAT. I CAN HANDLE PILLS, I CAN HANDLE SMOKING, BUT THAT, GOOD SIR, I CANNOT HANDLE."

"Oh come on." Alfred whines like I just told him he couldn't inject himself, "It's just a needle!"

"Nuh uh, that's where you're wrong. That's a TORTURE DEVICE."

He looks at me in unamusement, "Artie. You won't feel a fucking thing. Now quit acting like a child and close your eyes."

Cautiously, I closed my eyes and offer an arm to him.

With a small pinch, the needle pushes through my plastic tubing. I can hear the little 'krssh' as he injects the brownish liquid.

"Ah, I forgot to ask," I pipe up, daring to open my eyes, "what is this stuff?"

"Heroin," he sets the syringe on the nightstand.

"Ah..." anxiously, I pulled the belt off my arm. What even is that? I've never really heard of these things he gives me. Maybe it's because I've been sheltered away my whole life (which really isn't long to be honest).

My pupils dilate as my heart beat quickens. Oh my god, I could do the worm for a year straight.

I latch onto Alfred immediately, "Hey hey hey, let's get down like RIGHT NOW."

"Hey!" He chuckled, "Calm down, Artie!" He attempts to shake me off onto the bed, but I'm connected now, there's only one way I'll let go.

"God dammit, bone me Al..." I nibble on his arm through his shirt. Cannibalism is my friend 3. He suddenly throws me on to the bed, breathing heavily on top of me.

"Oh Artie, if you insist..." he purrs, kissing my neck roughly. I can feel the little stubble of his chin brush against my neck. My skin tightens; if I could have goose bumps, I'd have goose bumps. In a short amount of time, I have shed all of my clothing.

But my high is all gone.

"Al..." my shaky fingers grip his collar, "I need..."

He shushed me, "It's okay... just one moment..." The familiar rattle of a belt buckle fills the room. No... that's not what I want...

"Al, I need-!" He suddenly pushes into me without warning. I quiver at the feeling of warmness rushing over me.

He starts to thrust, wrapping his arms around me, "Artie..." I arch my back for him, still shaking all over. Anything for a good show. His kisses are peppered on my neck at first, but after a while they're harsh bites.

"Arthur..." his husky breath cakes my ear, "say my name."

"Al-" I am choked back by a particularly rough thrust, "...Al...fred..." He continues to kiss my neck, nails digging into my back. But I don't want this. My body is aching with all it's might, not for this, for that drug from earlier. God, stab me with that needle, in the arms, thighs, stomach, anywhere. At this point, I don't care!

"Al..." I try to get his attention, but obviously he isn't listening. He's too hypnotized by my ass. He digs his fingernails into my back again; it is like he's trying to play me like a bloody guitar!

"Al... I need...more..." spit rolls down my lip; I'm fricking braindead. When he starts get rougher I could tell he misinterpreted my request.

"No. More... more!" I shout, hoping he'll understand this time. But he starts going faster, grunting against my neck. Spittle rolls down my chin and onto my neck. He promptly laps it up like a dog.

It is no use anymore, he won't give me any if I wasn't specific. And like I canremember the name. I've gotten so good at forgetting that remembering is too hard to be practical. So instead, I decidd to enjoy what is happening right now. He is quiet, happy, and grunting right in my ear. I wonder if he's done this with anyone other than me...

"Alfred..." I whisper in his ear, pulling his head down with a hand on the back of his neck, "I... I have a secret." He's silent, I assume he's listening.

"I think..." hesitation shakes my voice as much as the rest of my body is shaking. My heart beat is surprisingly slow, this is it.

"I think... this is love. I think... I love you..." my confession hopefully gets through to him. I feel a little... _something_ in my nether regions and then feel him pull out.

He suddenly attackes my lips with his, hands caressing my cheeks.

Heroin. Fuck, that's what that's called...

~cftcft9090~

(**A/N:** I'm sorry that this one took so long; I just wasn't feeling this chapter. Heroin is really quite boring.)


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, I lie on the couch, head in Alfred's lap. He is quiet and I am quiet; we are quiet. It's like a mute cloud rolled in and rained mute drops on us. But he still runs his fingers through my hair; my dull gold locks tickling his fingertips.

"I have to piss, be right back," he stands and leaves the room. I wait until I hear the door click and then get up. I waddle towards the phone, picking it up off the hook.

This will haunt me. Alfred will find out. But I must carry on. I dial the number no one really wants to dial.

"911, what is your emergency?" A woman asks, she sounds sweet.

"Not much of an emergency..." keep calm Kirkland, "I'd just like to report a robot abuse."

"Okay," she pauses for a moment, "Do you have an address or an I.P number?"

"...Yes. I have an address."

~9090~

"What is it today?" I ask on the bedside, praying that it isn't a needle like last time.

"Just this," He gingerly places a little pill in my hand. That's it? A pill? My life just keeps getting easier and easier. I gulp the pill down, no water or anything.

Alfred smiles and stands, tussling my hair a little. I frown; don't mess up my perfect hair!

"I love you, Artie," He informs me, putting us nose to nose, "Won't you dance with me?"

"Dance?" The sheets suddenly look _really_ interesting, "No no, I don't dance."

"Oh come on," before I can refuse, he grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet. We are chest to chest, he starts to twirl us around. I attempt to stop by pushing my feet onto the ground, but his strength is too powerful and I end up being dragged around.

Out of nowhere, music starts to play around us. I can't really pinpoint the source, but it's so... dancey. Yes, it is a very dancey kind of music. It's dancing time now; my feet seem to shuffle in rhythm with Alfred's. He's so overjoyed to see me participating. The music is so light and airy that I can't help but move my feet in tune!

Then the music starts to slow down. It isn't very quick, even at first I don't notice. But the lyrics start to slur. Instead of the clear cut words are long, drawn out things you can't really understand anymore; they run down my spine like ink on a table. Unfortunately, the snakes love ink. A bunch of snakes coming from every which way are targeted toward the pile of ink I had magically secreted. Unfortunately, they aren't completely satisfied with just the puddle.

Okay, now please understand, I'm TERRIFIED of snakes. So when they start to slither over my toes, I am allowed to scream. To avoid those demon squiggles, I run to the bed (which is suddenly made out of rat skeletons?). The comforter isn't too happy about my weight, so it wraps around my body in a choke hold.

"AH!" I scream as loud as I can, "AL!" He's been looking at me with a bit of confusion for a while now. Just my luck, the snakes begin to slither up his legs and start to wrap themselves on him. He doesn't even react. They began to cover every inch of him, it's agonizing to watch. Soon, they're up to his neck.

Once his face is covered, I think he's a goner.

"Al..." tears run down my cheeks. My dearest lover, gone. And I can't do shit about it.

"Artie? Why you crying?" Al's voice askes, breaking me from my tears. I'm overjoyed to know he's alive! But my joy flees when the voice comes from the snake covered figure, and said figure is waLKING TOWARDS ME.

I try to flee, try to move, but the sheets hold me in place.

"NO, STAY BACK DEMON!" I struggle to shout as the sheets constrict me tighter. The snake-covered Alfred gets closer.

"Artie. Artie! It's okay!" IT TOUCHES ME, "Artie! Artie!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! THAT'S DIGUSTING! GET AWAY!"

"Artie! Artie please! It's just a bad dream!" It tries to reason with me, "Wish whatever it is away! Go to a happier place!"

"THERE ARE SNAKES ALL OVER YOU, WHY SHOULD I TRUST A SNAKE MAN?!"

"Wish the snakes away, Artie! Pretend you're not in the bedroom!" With that, I shut my eyes real tight, fear tears streaming down my face. There are no snakes. Snakes are just a myth. Snakes don't exist and they aren't in the bedroom or all over Al. I'm not even in the bedroom! I'm in... the jungle! Yeah, a snakeless jungle!

I open my eyes, it actually worked! I'm on the edge of a cliff, looking out on the beautiful view.

"Wow! Al do you see-" I look over to him and pause. His skin is glowing, having a golden brown all over. And there certainly is a lot because he's only wearing a loin cloth. I blush at the sight, hot hotta what.

"What?" He looks at me, blue eyes more vibrant than usually, "Do I still have snakes on me?"

I turn away quickly, "N-No..." I don't think I can handle this...

"Artie." He pouts, getting closer. "What's wrong? What do you see?"

My stutter is coming through even clearer, "N-N-Nothing!" I hesitantly run a finger down his chest. It feels like he's still wearing a shirt.

"Take it off." I softly order. He listens loyally, removing the obstruction from the scene.

"Now take _yours_ off," a smirk lights his face. I'm not playing any mind game bullshit. Carefully worming my fingers under my shirt, I pull it up to my chest and with a quick tug, it's gone. An eye for an eye, I guess. Alfred is content, as far as I can tell. He gets down on his elbows and trails a finger up my abdomen.

Shivers run down spine as the jungle breeze blows through my hair. I pull away from his touch and got down on my elbows as well. In here, I am the alpha male.

I bite my tongue with a smile, "Won't you kiss me, Alfred?" Ooh, I'm anxious. This is the first kiss I've ever asked for (except for with Alystar, but that doesn't count because he always made me beg). Would he just give it to me?

As a silent answer, he closes his eyes and leans forward. My breath catches in my throat. Oh my god, what do I do? He's actually going to kiss me! Um um um um um um.

After a quick decision, I decide to lean in too. As expected, we kiss lip to lip. It's the Hollywood kiss I've dreamed of; fireworks go off internally and externally. Streaks of blue and red fill the skies as our lips clash together.

"Al..." I pull away from him, "I have a little question."

Thick breath responds with a short reply, "Yes?"

Playfully, I roll onto my back, "Will you fuck me like Tarzan, jungle boy?" We both chuckle at my remark, his laughter just a little lighter than mine.

"Let me see your panel," of course, I sit up to give him access to my back. Vaguely I can feel his fingers ghosting over my various buttons and switches. With a few flicks and turns, I'm hornier than before.

"H-Hey!" My teeth chatter. "What did you j-just do?"

"Oh nothing really," his eyes turn yellow and narrow, "Just triggered a few more... animalistic instincts."

Animal instincts? I don't have those! At least I don't think so.

I start to shiver all over, my gears have to be clogged with something, "Al... something is wrong."

"Oh no," he unconfirms, laying me back on the scratchy grass, "Everything is just fine, Artie." I've never done it outside before, it's a little exciting! I swiftly pull of my shirt, having little buds for nips, I'm a bit confused. Alfred leans forward, poking his slug into my mouth as we kiss. What the fuck? A slug? Bah, I don't even care anymore...

He pulls away, slug leaning out the side of his mouth. You know, I kind of like that slug.

"You ready?" Alfred asks, wiping the slime off of his lip. And of course, I nod. Slowly, he pulls down my jeans, kissing skin as it becomes exposed. I can't help but shiver as his lips make contact. Then he pulls my boxers to my ankles and crawls between my legs.

With a quick motion, he pulls his loin cloth down to about his knees. And without a word, he lines himself up and thrusts in. Pictures flash before my eyes, here and gone in an instant.

Alfred makes quick work of me, roughly thrusting this early in the game. It reminds me of someone I can't quite place. More pictures flash by as his pace quickens. Are they... memories?

Suddenly, everything clicks.

The surroundings are no longer a tropical resting place, but a fiery hell rising. The man above me is no longer Al, but someone I have been trying to forget

...Alystar.

Those piercing green eyes stare down at me, rivaled by that familiar flaming hair. I nearly throw up at that exact moment.

"Al... Al..." his eyes sparkle at the sound of his name (well, part of his name), but his face drops when I hiss "_Alystar_. I h-hate you..."

"A-Artie?" He looks almost surprised, the nerve...

With a swift kick, I get him away from me. How... How DARE he use me like this again! I'm no longer his property!

I spontaneously start to cry, "Why would you do this to me!?" My voice pushes out at the top of my lungs. "How could you take advantage of me again?!"

"A-Advantage?"

"Don't pretend you don't understand! Or are you trying to hurt me like I know you do?" Very slowly and gently, I wipe the tears from my cheeks, attempting to calm myself. "You abandoned me... And I thought I _loved_ you."

"W-Wait-"

"NO. You lost your chance! I found another who loves me and cares for me!"

"...Who?"

"The man you sold me too! Blimey, you're daft!" I spit towards him, "Well, I expected you wouldn't change much."

"Am I such an evil man?" his head is down as he speaks, slowly, even hesitantly asking, "What have I done to you?"

"You used me. Like a toy. Or some sex doll. And I don't appreciate it. Didn't appreciate." As a stand, my words flowed coldly. I hope I left an impression on him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I shake my head, "I'm going to bunk with Beelzebub."

~~cftcft9090~~

(Um, sorry for taking so long to update. Two more chapters till the end!)


End file.
